Bumping Up Majestically!
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: Hello! This is a rewrite of Natsumi. So Vegeta was born with a magical power so strong the ki g himself had to lock it within his son! But wait! Vegetas trainer of magic has come to train and protect him. But what happens when villains start coming to earth? Can Vegeta use his magical energy to save the Earth? Will he bump up majestically...or fall down unsteadily? Profanity,yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own.

_Prologue Vegeta POV Age13__  
_

_" Ouch father! Why'd you hit me so hard?"_

_I groaned as a fist caught my nose violently and a stepped back. Me and my father are training to help my mahō develop.( magic in japanese) I slashed across my face and a glowing stick appeared in front of me, I pointed it at my father, and prepared my attack._

_" Akarui hi!" _

_A orange ball appeared and it shot to my father and it made his body jerk.I smirked as my father tossed a Big Bang at me but I countered it with my force field. I felt my arms begin to tremble as I began to feel exhausted. Tiny cracks began to form and my father took my vulnerableness, and punch straight through my force field knocking me down hard. _

_I wiped blood off from my lips and stood back up and raised my glowing staff back in front of me. I could feel my bangs splaying stickily on my forehead as sweat ran over my skin. My father smirked at me and charged sending out powerful kicks, blasts and punches. Each time though I blocked each one with my staff and tossed in some hits of my own._

_"How about this father? Kagayaku ame!"_

_It was like a bright swirl of water came and it wrapped its self around my father. I controlled it with my staff and I swung downward, his body went down too. He crashed into the floor with a thud and I cackled. No on could beat me, not when I bump up majestically! _

_"You ok father?"_

_"Im fine but you're NOT!"_

_He head butted my forehead with such force I thought my skull cracked. I stumbled and landed on my ass and my glowing staff disappeared. My chest huffed as I took gulping breaths of air and my father held a hand in my face. I took it happily and was met with the happy and proud face Of my father._

_"You did very well son. I'm impressed."_

_TWO WEEKS LATER VEGETASEI'S DEMISE_

_I ran as fast as I could and kept tossing blasts at the enemy. Frieza has finally come to take over my planet. I won't let it happen! No never. I rushed past my dieing warriors and I saw Frieza. I pointed my staff and prepared my attack._

_"Shōnets-"_

_"Stop! Son I mustn't let you do this. If Frieza finds out about your enchanted powers he will surely kill you. I can't and won't let that happen. Vegeta,son, I hereby lock these powers inside you until you can meet you're official trainer."_

_As he said those words my body jerked forward, and I grasped myself. I felt really week and I landed on my knees. It felt as though I was dieing but I wasn't._

_I woke up to being in my space pod and a note attached to my tail. I carefully unraveled it and gasped at my fathers hand writing. He was saying good bye! I stared out of the window just to see my planet explode. My heart stopped, I couldn't think nor breathe_

_The place that I call home...destroyed? I couldn't take it. I screamed out my anguish and could feel the tears splashing against my hands. After a few moments I calmed down, but only to stop crying as my inner turmoil coiled and waited for it to be released. I growled loudly knowing Frieza did this._

_"You stupid lizard, as soon as my power is unleashed you will perish!"_

_PRESENT TIME _

_" This is crazy...I can't believe it. I can feel it."_

_I stared at the being that was turning from a glowing form to a body. He didn't look human, he had light blue skin, yellow eyes, and orange hair. The boy smiled at me gently and lifted a hand to my shoulder. With a kiss to my cheek, it felt like an enormous power came tumbling towards me just as I identified a strange ki enter the atmosphere._

_" Never forget who I am. I'm Keseki I'm here to protect and train you. But now you have to face an enemy by yourself. I will return."_

_WHAT THE FUCK?! There's an enemy! I pulled on my combat clothes on as I was relaxing and ran down the stairs tugging on my gloves. Well just to tell you don't do that as I tripped( how princely) and ended up ...upside down. All the other saiyans(Krillen and the other humans were lets just say currently on a vacation or more like in other world)were there and I quickly felt a blush forming. As eyebrows raised I became flustered._

_"Looking was relaxing ok?! Now stop staring t me so we can kill this damn thing."_

_"Jeez Vegeta sorry. You looked kinda like I do when I'm rushed."_

_I nearly face palmed my self when Kakarot said that. Great now IM an idiot. Peachy fucking peachy keen. Kakarot and the others took off to the skies as did I to meet this enemy. The guy was huge! He looked like a gigantic blown up person. He smirked at us and I foreshadowed the energy before he shot it. _

_Without even thinking about it I stared at Trunks as it was aimed at him and I fazed in front of him taking the blast with crossed arms. Trunks looked quite surprised and I felt my self feeling surprised too. I can't believe I axed that quickly!_

_"Well now I see who is stronger than who. I am Degtra, ruler of the deepest whole in hell. "_

_I snorted and Degtra sneered at me, this thing was a ruler because he was huge. That is really ridiculous and my face must have shown it because Degtra was right in my face. His foul smelling breath clang to my nostrils and I gagged. _

_"Good kami do you brush you're teeth? I haven't even smelled galactic shit that disgusting! I think you damaged my sense of smell you know."_

_Some of the others snickered for a second before being serious again._

_"So now that I voiced my opinion get out of my face!"_

_I grabbed his large arm and flung him toward the ground. Kakarot followed suit and fired some ki balls at Degtra. As always Degtra got back up and immediately started close combat with Kakarot. Various techniques were used and Kakarot was at lever two super saiyan. He seemed to be trying his best and so I stepped in. _

_I big banged( not THAT way hentais!) Degtra and joined in with Kakarot. I was at level one but even I wasn't enough to help Kakarot. Gohan had kept the various blasts away from innocent people. I was quickly getting tired and so was Kakarot. As I was kicked down Trunks swung his sword at Degtra. But it didn't effect him, Degtra caught the sword and ripped it from Trunks grasp and tossed it over his shoulder. Trunks gasped before a fist caught his cheek and he was in my arms._

_"Thanks dad. How are we going to beat him...Gotenks!"_

_I didn't even et to voice my input before Trunks and Goten fused. Gotenks stared at Degtra with an amused gleam in his eyes before. He used his kamikaze attack. Degtra reflected them before he created a ki wave and it hit Gotenks. The fusion kid got back up again and he fought Degtra with all his might. _

_"Hmph and I heard saiyans were the strongest race in the universe. All I've heard we're lies."_

_I growled how dare he?- Vegeta..._

_It felt like time itself stopped as I heard the calm voice of my 'Protector' and trainer. His yellow eyes pierced my own and I shuddered. They were like fire and he kissed me on the cheek again._

_"You Know what to do. Don't be afraid, you have the power use it."_

_Then he disappeared. I saw how haggard Kakarot and trunks looked as they fought Degtra and how Goten and Trunks became two bodies who looked absolutely beaten. I can't allow this to happen, the woman would NEVER let me lie this up. _

_"Degtra prepare to die. I may not be able to transform into a super saiyan three but wait til you see this!Mahō no henkan!"_

_A bright light let itself be known as it momentarily blinded everyone including me. I could feel the power and it felt good. Everything swirled around me and I transformed into mahō. My hair lightened and was down to my calves, I won't lie my bodies hard worked muscles became less pronounced( The HORROR!) and my tail was back. My outfit changed too. I lost my blue suit to have no shirt, A purple jacket( why?No shirt) and short very short purple and gold shorts with matching boots. I had a glowing staff too._

_"You will meet you demise by the all powerful prince Vegeta!"_

_My fellow saiyans were astounded by my transformation and I winked. It seemed as though all my anger and hatred drifted leaving peace and calmness. I pointed my staff at Degtra and summoned my new found energy._

_" See if you can deflect this? Exploding thunderbolt!"_

_A yellow beam shot out and hit Degtra straight in the chest. I added some smaller blasts and as Degtra released another ki wave I found my strength and held up a force field. You could see sparks flying off it as he tried to break the field. _

_"If you won't die what about that saiyan!"_

_A gigantic energy ball flew towards Gohans unprotected back and I quickly took action. With a shout I spun in the air and my heel landed on Degtras head. As he was stunned I flew toward gohan and covered his body with mine._

_" Don't worry gohan. Vegeta-Kun knows what to do."_

_I turned around and with all my power I created an orb that surrounded the stupid villain and i watched Degtra bang on it but I wouldn't let up I twirled my staff in the air and I shocked him with another explosive blast and as I absorbed the orb Degtra was no more. I felt very drained and I was on my hands and knees gasping. Kakarot and Gohan ran up to me with concern._

_"Vegeta are you ok?! That was amazing! I didn't even know you could do that."_

_"...It's been locked up all this time. And I'm fine just a little tired."_

_Even though I had changed to Mahō I didn't know how to revert. So I'm was stuck like this until I went to Bulmas. Trunks and Goten came over and they helped me to my feet. Man who knew transforming was so tiring. _

_I could feel myself slowing down as we took to the skies, my body seemed to not have enough energy. Gohan flew next to me in case I took a tumble which was what exactly what happened. All my energy just let up and I found myself falling, but with my quick mind i created a wall underneath my feet as I fell out of the sky._

_Even though I had the wall it flickered before finally disappearing. I surprisingly screamed and my arms waved in the air involuntarily. My staff was slipping and I gripped it harder pulling it to my body. Gohan had dove down and just when I almost hit a mountain he swooped me up in his arms._

_"Oh my god Vegeta! Are you ok, I wish I went a little faster!"_

_"Y-yeah just a little shaken up."_

_I shivered slightly from my fear and because my body was being pushed against its limits. I've never been in mahō form this long and I didn't know how long I could take it. My eye lashes began to flutter closed and I kept forcing my eyes back open. Gohan looked at my face in concern before I waved it away._

_"You sure you're ok. You look really tired."_

_"I fine gohan. I've never been in mahō form this long in my early life. Guess old age catches up to you huh?"_

_"You old! Vegeta you look about as young as I do in this form. Its really freaky in a way."_

_I shrugged my shoulders as we approached capsule corporation, and I saw Bulma waving her arms wildly. She ran up to us when we landed on the ground, but soon backed away since she couldn't recognize who the hell I was. Did I really look that different?_

_"Ok Son Goku who is you're son carrying? And don't you make it seem like you don't understand! I know you're smarter than that son Goku."_

_"I...uh...well...you see...um that's Vegeta?"_

_Bulmas eyes were instantly on me and I felt a blush appear. Great now I'm being stared at like a freak. She placed her hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes and vice versa. Her eyes were like an ocean I can't believe I didn't notice before. In my mahō form though my more secret emotions are out in the open, no wall to hide them in._

_"V-Vegeta...what happened?"_

_I plopped from Gohans arms and stood in front of her, still a little shorter and I placed a finger on my chin. How should I explain this? That I had a very strong power no other saiyan had but it was locked up inside me? I think I'll go with that. She waited patiently and I cleared my throat. As I spoke she seemed surprised at the calmness in my voice instead of my usual anger and hatred._

_"Well as a child I could control mahō , in fact I was the strongest saiyan because of it. Then Frieza came to my planet to make war I was going to attack him but my father did this weird thing that made the mahō become locked inside of me. Until I met my so called protector and trainer would it be unlocked. And I met him this morning. He's kinda creepy."_

_Slap!_

_I flinched from the invisible hit from Kiseki and I glared. Wow for a no visible being he slaps pretty hard. I whirled around scaring the crap out of Goten and Trunks, and my head whipped side to side. I had to find Kiseki. I spotted his faint color only I can see and I growled slightly._

_"Hey! Kiseki keep your hand to yourself! I didn't mean it like an insult for crying out loud, hitting me for no reason."_

_I was surprised when Kiseki hit me again and actually appeared in front of me. He orange hair whipped in the breeze and he glared at me with his arms crossed. Oh now he wants to be mad at me. Bulma looked ready to pass out and so did Gohan. _

_"You'd better stop hitting me Kiseki! One more time and I really will get mad."_

_"You do not scare me young warrior. I am far more powerful than you are if you couldn't sense it. Your father assigned me to you and I just now located you. Do not make me regret listening to his orders."_

_I stepped back as he gave me a lecture. He just insulted me. That actually really hurt, damn mahō with newfound emotions. I don't know how to deal with any other emotions other than anger or hate! So when I felt the burning in my eyes and the water slipping down my cheeks I walked away._

_"Shut up Kiseki! Maybe you shouldn't have token the time to find me. My father does have horrible taste!Terepotō!" _

_I took off to a sprint before a glow encased me and I disappeared._

_BULMA POV_

_This Kiseki turned to me as Vegeta disappeared. He took a bow before straightening up like before. I was surprised at the tears on Vegetas face._

_"Excuse me Miss Bulma. I am terribly sorry for the trouble. I have to be tough on my trainees and Vegeta is no different. With the mahō his emotions are out of proportion. So he will get upset fairly quickly than usual as you just saw." _

_I looked at the direction Vegeta left and looked back at Kiseki. He was looking their as well. Suddenly he grabbed on to my hand and looked at the others. Goku scratched his head in confusion, same ol son._

_"Please grabbed onto my shoulder I just located where Vegeta is. He's not at your home."_

_"Wait! I'm Goku I can teleport too!"_

_"Yes. I am quite aware but you can only sense ki. Not mahō so grab onto me."_

_Goku complied and we all vanished. Where we were looked like an abandoned school. It seemed like a fire happened, since it was all burned and black. Kiseki held up his hand before he went inside the building. You heard a crash and I scream. _

_"Ah! What the hell-"_

_"Stay back its-"_

_"Holy shi-"_

_We only heard bits and pieces. Clearly though it was Vegeta and Kisekis voices. Another sound came but it was a roar.I jumped back and bumped into Trunks. He had a worried look on his face like I did and we waited anxiously._

_"KISEKI! Wait-"_

_"Explode th-"_

_"AH! Kill it! kill it!"_

_That was Vegetas voice, but why did he sound scared? A bright light shined through the building and another mighty roar was heard. Suddenly everything was quiet and calm. You saw Kisekis body from a distance with another. _

_"Vegeta, Kiseki!"_

_They took off in a sprint and I gasped at their clothes. All tattered and dusty. Kiseki stopped and held a hand across Vegetas chest. He was still in mahō form and he was clearly exhausted. Sweat dripped from his face and slipped down his pale cheeks. He plopped on the ground._

_"You ok Vegeta?"_

_"I think so. Even though I feel ready to pass out I think so."_

_The only thing you could here was Vegetas harsh panting. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and I held his shoulder as he swayed. I forced his chin in my fingers and forced him to look into my eyes._

_"Vegeta. Look at me how many fingers am I holding up?"_

_I held up three fingers and judging by his unfocused, cloudy eyes he was having trouble answering my question._

_"Thre-"_

_"Catch HIM! Kiseki!"_

_Vegeta didn't finish his sentence before his eyes closed and he fell forward. Kiseki took action and he wrapped his arms around Vegeta Chest. Kiseki out an arm under Vegetas limp legs and picked him up with surprising strength._

_"We must go now. His body cannot stay in mahō form for much longer. Remember when I told you it was locked away. Now hurry."_

_I nodded and grabbed his shoulder. Everyone followed suit and I was back home, and Kiseki laid Vegeta on the couch. I touched Vegetas clammy shoulder and looked at Kiseki in alarm. He didn't bother on making me feel better before he raised his hand in the air and with some strange words Vegeta was back to normal!_

_"Well miss Bulma, I will be back tomorrow nd Vegeta will train in mahō form. I will also teach him to revert to normal. Any way good night."_

_Kiseki left with a twirl of his orange hair and I heard the door shut._

_AUTHOR NOTE_

_HEY WELL END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hoped you liked this so far and please feel free to review, I would appreciate it! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own. Oh and pally drove thank you for pointing out some things I'd never notice! I'm going to fix it! And explain something's.

BULMA POV

Whew what a day. As I stretched I remembered what had happened yesterday and it now freaked me out. Where the hell did Kiseki come from? And the villain? Kiseki has some explaining to do I know that for sure. I fixed myself up and headed down stairs.

Kiseki was at my table absentmindedly playing with my old decorations. I stepped down the stairs in my robe and smiled at Kiseki. He didn't return my smile. Jerk. Every man I meet is such a jerk! Excluding Goku of course since he counts as a kid.

"Um Kiseki? Do you have a minute?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Vegeta has not woken up yet anyway."

"Ok. Um where in the world did you and Kiseki come from? I know you aren't from earth or otherworld."

"I am from the planet mindinko( can't think of a name) and I am guessing Degtra is from the planet of demons but I can't give you a 100% answer. Judging by his size and power he must be a demon. Just because you saw Vegeta kill him( not her but the saiyans he means) doesn't mean Degtra is dead. His kind gives off allusions so he is very much I alive. I can sense him from here which is not a very good thing."

I was very apprehensive when he finished talking. D-Degtra could still be alive and Earth was still in danger. I was in danger and so was Vegeta. Kiseki stared at my face with no emotion and I shivered. Vegeta had that same calculating gaze years ago and now it has been reborn into someone else.

"Miss Bulma do not be afraid. I am here to train Vegeta and he will be powerful enough to kill and make sure Degtra is dead. But I'm going to warn you he has his own minions. Not very powerful but in a group a handful. Make sure every one trains."

Kiseki left me at the table and stood at the foot of the couch. What is he doing? Watching Vegeta sleep? Creepy. I was about to tell him to leave but I heard a groan and Vegeta sat up. He still looked pretty tired and worn out.

"Lets go Vegeta we must train. Degtra is not dead, he escaped with an allusion his race possesses. We need to kill him or his whole planet will come here to destroy earth. You already had one home destroyed do you want another?"

I could see this troubled Vegeta deeply and I was worried. I was never able to read his emotions other than anger or hatred. He nodded to Kiseki and stepped away from the couch.

"Im willing to train with you. You're right I have already lost another home and I will not lose another! But damn let me get dressed."

Vegeta walked past me without a word and went in his room to change his clothes and get ready for a hard training. With a few minutes Vegeta came down stairs in his training gear and he grabbed a piece of bread off the table and devoured it in seconds.

"Kiseki when will I get back? I do not want to be out all day."

"I'd say a good five maybe six hours. it depends how much progress I get in one hour. Lets go now."

"Right. Woman when I get back I want dinner."

Stupid lazy jerk.

VEGEYA POV

I followed my 'guardian' to some location far away from civilization. Is not like we are having an all out war, we don't need to be this far. I can't really complain, as much as I'd like to, since Degtra is still alive. Once I get my hands on that demon he won't know what knocked him off his throne!

"Vegeta! Pay attention, here I am speaking to you and you're off daydreaming. Listen to me."

"Kiseki, you're pissing me off! You come out of fucking no where to come train me and now you decide you want to be all mighty and all! What the fuck is wrong with you? Ugh you are annoying."

" Do not taunt me young warrior. I will leave and watch this planet be destroyed. Another planets blood on my hands will be no problem of my own but you because you're the only one that has the magical energy to destroy Degtra!"

"Kiseki shut up and train me."

"Well done young warrior. Please revert into mahō form please."

I grumbled slightly at his grouchy behavior but none the less went back into mahō form and instantly all that annoyance melted away. It was like a spell over my mind and blocking my anger only leaving a calm elated feeling.

"Very good start-"

"VEGETA! KISEKI!"

I looked up to see Kakarot and Gohan descend from the skies. I smiled at Kakarots face and waved at Gohan. They seemed surprised but it was because of the mahō form.

"I thought you were training Geta. I felt your power skyrocket. And um do you really want to were those shorts in a battle? I mean they are really short and kind of revealing."

I turned around and stared at my backside like it grew an arm. It didn't seem like it was showing. I did however find the shorts wat too short for my liking even though it clearly shouts short! Blushing heavily I stared at Kakarot and cracked a smile.

"T-thanks...Kiseki do you think I could change m-my clothes?"

"Hmm I think you actually can. Just say ' Fuku ga henshin!' "

"Ok! Fuku ga henshin!"

I bright light surrounded me and I floated a few feet off the ground. My clothes were changing, instead of no shirt I had a baby blue shirt with a white loose jacket and some white and blue shorts. My tail even was covered! My gloves were blue.

"This is much better! Now I don't feel embarrassed if my clothes rip!"

KAKAROT POV

Wow Vegeta is happy! He did some flips and twists in the air with a smile on his face. I have never seen him this happy not even when trunks went super saiyan. Kiseki let Vegeta have fun for a little before he put his foot down.

"Stop the nonsense. Lets go!"

"Well fine ! Glowing staff appear!"

Vegeta held his hand up in the air and we watched as a glowing stick materialized in front of our eyes. He held it in front of him before he summoned a spell. Kiseki braced himself and me and gohan sat on the sidelines anxious for this training session.

"TORUNĒDOBURASUTO!"

A beam shot out of Vegetas staff and Kiseki deflected it with one hand. How strong is he? Vegeta smiled but with another shout he withdrew the staff and created a sword instead. Now I know where trunks got his great swordsman skills. He smirked like usual and slammed the sword on the ground. Instantly magical waves of energy soared toward Kiseki and at first he was surprised and he was hit.

"See? And he called me weak, you can't beat the all powerful rinse of all-AHHH!"

Vegeta was hit with a very massive beam of orange power and flung backwards. I cringed every time he flipped and tumbled. Finally he skidded to a stop with a groan, I thought he would be finished.

He got back up.

"That wasn't fair! Youre such a cheater!"

Wow I never would have thought Vegeta could be so innocent. Guess its a side effect of being in mahō form. On various spots his skin was shredded and bleeding, he flinched too. With a shout he grabbed his staff and twirled it in the air and a huge blue swirl came from the staff and hit Kiseki head on.

"Take this Kiseki! Raging sky beam swirl!"

Kiseki took a step back before bracing himself. Vegeta watched in fascination as the blast hit Kiseki head on. Just as he thought it hit it was repelled back at him! He shouted and tried to create a force field fast enough but he didn't succeed. He fell hard on the ground from his own blast and he twitched.

Kiseki walked toward us and gohan froze, he seemed like he was scared. Kiseki stood over Vegeta and smirked like Vegeta used to, uncaring and evil. But wasn't Keseki supposed to help us? With a chuckle he grabbed Vegeta by his bangs and lifted him up. Vegeta let out a whimper.

"Pitiful. I would have thought the prince of all saiyans could beat me. Too bad you were doing so well."

"Ugh...urg..."

A small sigh was heard before vegeta was dropped to the landed hard and gasped when his body came in contact with the ground. Vegeta tried to lift himself up and in a few minutes he did. The saiyan prince gradually got on his hands and knees , and finally into a standing position. He lifted up his staff and panted slightly.

"Electrifying beam! Night blue moon!"

It was two different beams that shout oit of the staff, yellow and blue. Vegeta raised his hands and they collided. Suddenly a gigantic orb that looked similar to the spirit bomb was above Vegetas right hand. He seemed like he was straining to keep all that energy together but he managed.

"E-electrifying blue...moon b-beam!"

Vegeta flung his hand and that massive orb headed straight for Kiseki! This time however he looked a bit nervous, and put up all his defenses. Vegeta then with the last amount of his energy drew forth his staff again and created another orb.

"My finisher! Raging red nuclear beam!"

But instead of coming from his staff , he withdrew the staff and the beam came right from his mouth! The beam was so big that Vegeta himself was pushed back from the beam. Kiseki was caught off guard by this beam and got hit big time!

"Take that y-you...jerk"

Vegeta fell forward in exhaustion and smiled from the look of pain on Kisekis face. Kiseki came back and with a surprisingly gentle hand lifted Vegeta up. The Vegeta I know wouldn't have beamed at this but he did and wrapped his arms around Kisekis neck.

"I told you Kiseki! I knew I could hurt you it was a matter of time, I just needed-"

"Calm down Vegeta. You're acting like an over excited kid who won his first baseball game. You're embarrassing."

"Im sorry! I'm just so excited, did you see that Kakarot, Gohan? I just destroyed this field."

While Vegeta regained some energy from Kiseki and started celebrating, Kiseki came over to me and gohan.

"I'm terribly sorry for my behavior. It's just that if I'm not ruthless Vegeta doesn't learn. He's used to harsh treatment so I've got to be rough. And he kinda gets over excited because of the mahō clouding his mind."

Gohan nodded as Vegeta yelled out loud and jumped with joy. Kiseki grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder and me and gohan grabbed on too. Then we found ourselves back at capsule corp. Bulma was busy cleaning the kitchen when Vegeta pushed past us and landed in front of her.

"Ah! Vegeta you scared me! And your still in that form..."

"Guess what girl? I hit Kiseki I literally caused him pain! It felt so good to see the skin burn, and blood bubble..."

"Urg V-Vegeta..."

"Oh! And to smell the burnt flesh! Man I wish I could have saw the charred skin-"

"Vegeta!"

"Yes? What the gross! No! No,no,no,no!"

After Vegetas descriptions of Kisekis skin Bulma threw up in the sink. I knew Bulma was squeamish but that even had MY stomach squirming. Kiseki grabbed Vegetas hand and pushed him on the couch.

"Vegeta sit down. We have much more to discuss."

"Ok. What's wrong?"

" The minions of Degtra are coming for you. Please do remember you are quite vulnerable and they will try to capture you. And-"

"They can't capture me! I'm the prince of all saiyans! No one is strong-"

" They're going to make you a sex slave! You know demons like a little fun too. Now shut up for once will you?"

All of our mouths dropped up at the exclamation. Vegeta had the largest blush on his face and he covered his face embarrassingly.

"W-why would they do that to me? For crying out loud I'm a m-male!"

" Yes this is true Vegeta. But you are also saiyan and maho as in capable to reproduce male or female."

"What?! So I could have...boobies?"

I burst out laughing as I heard Vegeta utter the word ' boobies'! He would never in hs right mind say something like that. As Kiseki nodded Vegetas face got so red I thought a vein had popped or something. He stood up and waved his arms.

"NO! The saiyan prince can't have boobies! Or babies! No!"

"Vegeta it's ok. All mahō saiyans male or female can reproduce."

"Ph that's gross! No way someone will get me pregnant! Ive learned to keep my legs closed!"

Vegeta nodded and crossed his legs when he sat back down. Sheesh he's so easily embarrassed. But I could understand. That would be a weird thing and just-weird. No other words to describe it.

AUTHOR NOTE

END OF YOU LIKE AND I ADDED THAT LITTLE SCENE IN BUT I WAS DECIDING AGAISNT IT OH WELL. I LIKE VEGETAS YOU? ANYWAY READ AND REWIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I haven't updated this story in a while! Sorry about that. I don't own.

BULMA POV

Vegeta acts so differently in this new form. It's kind of cute in a way. He's much sweeter and kinder than usual. I watched Vegeta freak out and make a whole scene about how no monster was going to get him pregnant. It was quite adorable if you ask me. His voice squeaked in embarrassment and his cheeks were a rosy red.

" KISEKI! I can't believe you would say that! That's just- ugh. Those things have to be ugly if their master is down right hideous. I'm way too cute for that!"

Now that was the last straw. Vegeta saying he was too cute made me crack up in laughter even though the situation was dire. Goku started cracking up too and the day seemed to be a whole lot brighter. Vegeta sat down and pouted on the couch. Kiseki even had a tiny smile on his face and couldn't help but chuckle. He got serious in a second.

" Back to the situation at hand. Vegeta how about Goku, you and I start discussing some plans and Bulma I know what you can do. With your superior knowledge you can build some armor, and some weapons. A normal sword for Vegeta would be fine incase the mahō isn't strong enough to create its own sword."

I nodded and rushed to the lab. This was definitely going to be a fun project. Mission: Destroy Degtra was in full swing.

GOKU POV

Bulma went inside of her lab immediately and I headed to the backyard with Vegeta and Kiseki. Kiseki told me and Vegeta to spar so he could see what needed to be worked on and what didn't. Vegeta was very eager and waited on me. Lets bump it up to super saiyan!

"You wanna use super saiyan Kakarot? I can do it too! Super mahō saiyan!"

Feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins I screamed and charged at Vegeta. I was a few feet away before my body was frozen in the air. Vegeta snickered and I suddenly hit the ground and flew back in the air. Up and down. He was controlling my body! So not fair.

"Vegeta that's not fair! You have magic I'm only a regular saiyan! Fight hand to hand combat."

Vegeta sighed with a pout on his lips enforce he dropped me on the ground. I rubbed my butt and winced. That really hurt, I don't have that much on my cheeks. Vegetas staff disappeared and I was amazed at his appearance. His hairs didn't raise itself like it usually did in super saiyan and it was a bright orange color instead of yellow. His hair did lighten so I guess that's how he's supposed to look. The hair on his tail spiked out though.

" Are you ready kaka-Chan? I'm coming at you!"

With a laugh his fist embedded itself in my jaw and a kick to the gut. Alright lets turn it up. We exchanged blows and I found out Vegeta could use his tail as a whip! Fists clashed and knees collided. I elbowed him in the head and knocked him off his feet. He landed face first in the dirt. It left an imprint.

" Vegeta, are you ok?! I'm sorry I didn-"

"Gotcha kaka-Chan!"

He jumped from his position and headed butted me so hard I felt a small bone crack in my nose. Blood spurted from my face and I held my nose. Jeez that really hurt! Vegeta cracked up laughing and kicked at me. His foot hit my arm and I winced. In mahō he's a lot stronger than usual Thats why he's landing so many blows!

" RAGING THUNDERBOLT BIG BANG ATTACK!"

I turned around and saw a massive orb coming straight at me and I yelped. Holy crap! I dug my feet in the ground and the blast hit me in the chest pushing me back. It burned like hell and my resolve was failing. Vegeta pushed more power into ti, and that wasn't helping at all.

My knees got pretty weak and I let the blast hit me. I couldn't push it back any more. The happy saiyan, my prince, decided to kick my in the ribs but I grabbed his foot. I swung him around and around and finally I let go. He landed hard on the ground and groaned. A glow encased him and he sprang back up.

" Mahō sure is a good little power. I can recharge like piccolo!"

Vegeta grinned before flying at me at full speed. Calling more energy I met him head on and we grappled. He pushed forward and I pushed forward, it was an equal stake. He was smiling like no tomorrow and looked like he was enjoying it. I stared at his ebony eyes and he stared in mine.

It was a trance. We no longer pushed against each other. Vegeta seemed captured and started leaning forward. His face inched closer and closer to my face and stopped a few centimeters away. His eyes closed and just as he leaned forward, Kiseki stepped in wi a comment.

" And that Vegeta is why they will take you as a sex slave. You're attracted to males just face it. The way you lost focus just now was astounding."

Vegeta blushed and waved his hands.

" No! I..um...you see...ok fine.."

Vegeta sighed and nodded. Huh you learn something new everyday. I looked between a smug Kiseki and a blushing Vegeta, curiously. Did I miss something? Kiseki chuckled and smacked Vegeta over the head to calm him. It was hilarious.

"Kakarot! It's not funny! Arg...When we get back inside I'm telling Bulma! She'll stick you with a needle!"

I paled and reached for Vegetas leg just as he disappeared. I used instant transmission and already saw Vegeta talking to Bulma. She was giggling and nodding her head. Then she saw me and started cracking up.

"G-Goku, I can't believe you! That's insane...oh my kami!"

I fell to my knees.

"PLEASE Bulma no needles!"

She looked extra confused and Vegeta giggled behind his hand.

" Needles? Geta-San just told me he saw your pink boxers! I couldn't help but laugh. Why are you talking about needles are you sick?"

Vegeta fell to the ground holding his belly, he was laughing so hard. I started laughing to but fainted at the thought of being so close to getting a needle. Damn mahō. I can't even be mad at him.

AUTHOR NOTE

End of chapter. Hope you like. I haven't updated this story in AGES. Like STONE AGE. so here's a lil something I whipped up!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey! New chapter. Don't own. Picks up after training with Goku. At capsule corp.

VEGETA POV

It was fun beating Kakarot until I got a little too carried away. Damn Kiseki made me blush! I don't like men! Sure some are attractive like Kakarot, and Gohan..stop it Vegeta! I can't even get angry. Mahō is an emotional drain or something. I wanted to ask Kiseki a question so I asked.

" Hey Kiseki why am I still in mahō form?"

He stared at me with his yellow eyes and I blinked in confusion. Was I interrupting something? He was talking to Bulma but it didn't look important. He sighed and told Bulma to finish working on the weapons and armor. They would talk later and Bulma nodded and left. I sat down.

" Must you question everything I do Vegeta? If you must know its because you need to get used to it. Last time you almost passed. out. Hell you did! And I know for a fact it will be a while before those monsters are destroyed and you'll be in mahō for even longer Than This."

Geez every time I ask him a question he gets rude. He always has an attitude for every little thing! My goodness sometimes I want to tell him to go back to where ever his planet is. Kiseki is so strong so why can't he defeat these stupid demon things? Why does it have to be me?

" Why do you always tell at me! I can never ask you a question. You're always so mean and I'm sick of it! I am going into my room and don't you come! Better yet I will but a barrier up. "

I huffed and walked to my bedroom. Kicked of my boots and flopped on my bed. Kiseki can be a real jerk if you ask me. I'm never right, he is or something goes wrong and it's my fault and I have to fix it. I wonder is this how Kakarot feels when I rant to him? If so he really is a strong person mentally and physically. Well since I'm in mahō form I'm going to at least change my clothes.

They rippled and changed into something a bit more comfortable. Blue sweat pants and a white shirt. I better take a nap. I have a feeling there will be more training later. It was kinda lonely in my room. Before any nap lets spiff it up a bit! My plain white bed got bigger and fluffy! Blue satin sheets and a purple blanket. The pillows were blue to. The boring cream colored walls changed to green. My simple dresser turned into a beautiful shiny wood and I decorated it with pictures Bulma had given me. A purple rug with green stripes was in the middle of my floor. Everything looked nice and bright!

I wanted something else. It was missing and then I remembered. When I was a little kid I saw this galactic animal. It was a breed of a wolf like creature but it had wings and really sharp teeth. Kiseki doesn't know this but I have been practicing in my spare mind cleared and I pictured the animal.

" Come on, I can see you. Just appear."

Opening my eyes I saw it. The large animal was right in my room! It's black and brown fur looked so soft I had to pet the animal. At first it bared its teeth at me but started to calm down once I petted its fur. The animal was a female.

" Hmm Im going to name you MiKa. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful animal .you like that name huh Mika?"

Mika nuzzled my hand and I led her up to my bed. She hopped on and landed beside me. I laid back down and now I was comfortable. I had my magical barrier up and my new pet by my side. This was much better. Mika snuggled under my arm and her warm tongue licked at my nose and it tickled.

" You silly little animal! Mika I am glad I brought you here. With this mahō everyone seems different in my eyes and I can't understand them. At least now I can understand someone even if its an animal. You're pretty much all I have Mika."

I ran my fingers through her fur and talked endlessly. I knew she couldn't understand me. It was a sad truth but I knew it wasn't normal for an animal to speak. When I heard a motherly voice in my head I freaked.

' No! Don't freak out its me, Mika. I know you want me to answer you am I correct?'

I looked at Mika with wide eyes and but nodded dumbly. If she could smile she probably would have but she rubbed against my head instead. How is she talking? Then I thought about it. I can't control mahō that well and it probably unconsciously connected Mikas mind with my own. I wonder what else it can do.

" This is amazing Mika! I can't believe it. Wow. I'm happy you can talk Mika even if its just inside my head. "

' Thank you. I'm glad I can talk to you as well! I knew you were going to summon me just like you unconsciously summoned Kiseki. I was waiting on a far planet. Your father didn't tell you about me. He knew you wanted a pet but he wanted to surprise you. The day Frieza came was when we were supposed to meet but he didn't get the chance and didn't come and get me. I'm here to help you on your journey and problems you face. Surely you didn't think the mahō would come easily with no problems? '

My face heated up because I thought I could get my power back with no trouble at all. Now I have all these feelings I didn't have before. Built, happiness, and a whole bunch more. I'm glad I summoned Mika.

' See? You're going to have many more problems in the future! I will be here for you through everything and more. Remember that.'

Mika stopped talking and closed her eyes for some rest, I guess talking in my head makes her tired. I'm tired as well so I got comfortable and pulled the blanket over me and Mika. Looking at her I smiled. Everything will get better with Mika around.

Author note

I like this chapter. So Mikas arrival was ment to be huh? Et you weren't expecting that! I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Review please!


End file.
